


Safe Haven

by awkwardblogger



Series: Safe Haven [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Cheating, Crossover, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Dean and Sam Winchester adopt a kid, Draco Malfoy is a Winchester, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gay Parents, Gay families, Good Draco Malfoy, Grandparent Bobby, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Life Partners, Little Brothers, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Parental Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, Young Draco Malfoy, children of a gay couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardblogger/pseuds/awkwardblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa Malfoy leaves her son in the hands of hunters after the first wizarding war.<br/>Sam and Dean Winchester raise their son, Draco Winchester and help him into the bizarre universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Narcissa Malfoy will never forget the day the first wizarding war ended. It was the day she had to step up and make a decision she could never walk away from.

 

She was raised in a family that had an unreasonable hatred for muggles, and she never understood it, but she went along with the flow, even marrying a man with the beliefs her family wanted him to have. She tried to live up to her parents’ expectation for her, but she finally fell short when she met Bobby Singer in England when she was pregnant. Bobby was hunting demons that were killing natural born witches.

“Watch it!” Bobby had shouted as a demon threw itself at her.

She screamed, using magic to immobilizing the demon, panicking. She was too caught up in her own fear to notice that the muggle knew what he was doing and exorcised the demon.

“Get out of you here, you muggle!” She had shouted when she realized what was going on, grabbing her wand to attack him.

“You know, saying “thank you” wouldn’t hurt. If I hadn’t warned you bout black eyes, you’d be dead, blondie.” Bobby had muttered gruffly.

His words struck her like a slap and she bitterly muttered out a thank you. With that, they got tea and talked and she found trust in the American muggle. But when the war ended and all of the Dark Lord’s followers were being arrested, she began to fear for her family.

 

Her husband had foolishly and blindly followed the Dark Lord and now, she was worried he would end up behind bars. With a one year old baby, she had much to lose and was afraid she’d get charged too; so when the Ministry showed up, she made a decision.

 

“Bobby, I need to meet you, tonight. I’ll travel to America by floo, I can’t explain now.” She hissed into the phone.

“Alright, Narcissa. But I’m busy.” Bobby sighed.

 

She did show up that night, but Bobby wasn’t expecting her to be holding a bundle close to her bosom and breathing heavy. She had a bag that appeared to be full of children’s toys and was crying.

“Narcissa, what is going on?” Bobby demanded as she walked into his home.

“My husband is going to get arrested Bobby. The wizard police showed up at our house, it’s only a matter of time before we get arrested. I need someone to look after my Draco, I can’t have him hurt.” She said frantically, rocking the bundle.

“Draco? Your son? You brought him?!” Bobby hissed.

She nodded frantically, looking around the small home, and finally showing the man her son.

 

The baby had hair as white as snow, a button nose and rosy cheeks. His eyes were closed, his lashes kissing his plump cheekbones.

“He’s beautiful.” Bobby said gruffly.

Nacissa nodded tearily. “I know he is.”

She took a deep breath and put him in Bobby’s arms.

“Whoa! Cissy, I’m flattered, but I ain't the type of person to leave a baby with.” Bobby said wearily.

“Well, find someone who is. I can’t have them hurt him, Bobby. The wizarding world won’t be safe for him for years. Maybe when he’s old enough for Hogwarts, but not now. Please, Bobby, please tell me you’ll find him a home.” She begged.

Bobby looked down at the sleeping baby and sighed.

“Fine, but I can’t promise you’ll get him back, Cissy.” Bobby warned.

She sighed and smiled a soft smile. “I know.”

She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and left, leaving the muggle hunter with her most precious possession, knowing it was likely she would never see him again.


	2. Birthday

When Sam and Dean got a call from Bobby, they didn’t expect it. They also didn’t expect to hear crying in the background.

“Boys, I need you to come here.” Bobby said quickly.

“Bobby, are you okay?” Dean asked.

“Is that a baby crying?” Sam demanded.

“No time for questions, just get here!” Bobby shouted harshly, making the crying start up again louder and for Bobby to curse.

 

The two lovers/brothers shrugged and drove on. When they finally made it to Bobby’s house, the crying could be heard from the outside.

“Okay, that is definitely a baby.” Dean said to Sam, walking up to the door and letting himself in.

“Oh thank Christ you’re here.” Bobby said, sounding ridiculously relieved.

“Bobby, why do you have a baby?” Sam demanded as Dean grabbed the blonde, screaming child.

“His mother gave him to me, she needs a home for him and I can’t take care of him.” Bobby told them honestly.

Dean had the child in his arms from no less than five seconds and he was already calming down. Dean was rocking him just right, patting the baby’s bottom and holding him up right.

“Is that why you called us, for babysitting service?” Dean spat.

“No, I was calling to give you a kid.” Bobby said with a smirk.

 

Sam’s jaw hit the floor. It was no secret the brothers were together, but they had never, ever talked about kids before. Hunting was dangerous and they didn’t want to drag a kid into their lifestyle. But Bobby was quick to explain everything, that this boy was a natural born witch and needed a place to stay, that he would go off to Hogwarts at age eleven and Dean couldn’t say no.

 

Draco was just starting to get used to his new Daddies and he quite liked them. He didn’t live in a big tower anymore, he lived in a nice car with his Poppa and Daddy. He had been with them for only a few weeks, but he was now into a schedule and he liked them.

Poppa was taller than Daddy and had longer hair that Draco liked to pull. Poppa didn’t know how to hold Draco as good as Daddy did, but it worked and Draco liked to sleep on his chest. Daddy was a bit shorter than Poppa and knew how to change his diaper in five seconds flat and he always knew what Draco wanted. He missed his old Mommy and Daddy, but he liked Poppa and Daddy and wouldn’t trade them for anything.

 

Sam wasn’t used to babies the way Dean was, but he loved little Draco. He was cute and while they didn’t have the fence, they had a baby and the Impala was home enough for them. Draco easily fit into their little family and even though he woke them up at unholy hours of the night, they loved him.

Those weeks slowly turned into months and soon Draco was turning four. The three years they had spent together had been an adventure and Draco was the happiest little kid Dean had ever met.

“Happy birthday, Draco.” Sam cooed to his son.

“Dank you, Poppa.” Draco grinned, eating his birthday pancakes.

“You’re getting so big, buddy. You’re four now, it feels just like yesterday you were a baby.” Dean said sweetly, rubbing Draco’s plump cheek.

 

Draco grinned at his Daddy and fed himself chocolate-chip pancakes. Sam reached across the table of the mom and pop’s diner to hold Dean’s hand as their son fed himself happily. Three bags of presents sat on the table that wouldn’t be touched until after Draco finished his pancakes. Draco grew more like his fathers as the days went by; sarcastic like Dean, compassionate like Sam, and so on. Draco finally finished his pancakes and opened up his presents.

“Which one do you wanna open first, Dray?” Dean asked.

“This one!” Draco cheered, grabbing an orange bag and handed his Poppa the card to read it to him.

“’Dear Draco, have a happy birthday, love Grandpa Bobby.”’ Sam read to his son.

Draco giggled and opened up the bag and pulled out a big dragon stuffed animal. Draco squealed happily and hugged the stuffed animal. Dean and Sam shared grins as their son kissed the stuffed animal.

“You like it, buddy?” Sam asked.

“I wove it!” Draco squealed.

Dean laughed and handed Draco a blue bag. Draco shot his Daddy a smile and pulled package of legos.

“Yay!” The toddler cheered, bouncing up and down.

The fathers chuckled as Draco sprang across the table to kiss his Daddy before opening the present from his Poppa, showing off a new picture book happily.

“Thank you, Poppa!” Draco giggled.

The fathers laughed happily and ruffled their son’s hair. They were glad they adopted him

 


	3. Carry On

Narcissa Malfoy missed her son very much and wondered every day about him. She didn’t regret what she did, even four years later when her son’s fifth birthday was only days away. She had protected him the only way she had thought possible.

When Lucius lied through his ass about being on the Imperious Curse, they weren’t put in Azkaban, but Narcissa knew it was too late to go back and get Draco. Bobby had sent her a letter no less than three days after she had given him her son that Draco was now with two very good hunters that wanted a son badly. Draco had a new family, and she had given Bobby the right to give her son that.

 

She supposed it was for the best that her boy was with a new family, though, because the Malfoys now had a bad name in the Wizarding community. Most people knew Lucius had lied and it made them very unpopular. Lucius kept his good job at the ministry though, even when their marriage was going to shit. Lucius had been furious when he learned what his wife had done, but she made it clear it was too late to do a damn thing about it, because he had a new family and they couldn’t touch him.

 

The Daily Profit had theories on where little Draco Malfoy had gone, but no one really knew besides Narcissa and Bobby. She’d be a liar if she said she sometimes wondered what it would be like if she had never gone to Bobby’s that night, but she never regretted her decision.

 

Across the pond, Draco was being put to bed in Rufus’ cabin, his home. His daddies were heartbroken that another year had gone by with their son so quickly. Draco was getting ready to start elementary school, and Dean desperately wanted Draco to stay with them.

 

“Dean, we’ve talked about this. It’s good for him to go to school, he’ll be able to learn how to handle other kids and be away from us so when he goes to Hogwarts he’s not freaking out.” Sam sighed.

“I know, Sammy, I know. You’ve only said it a million fuckin’ times.” Dean muttered.

Sam sent his partner a warning glance and Dean sighed.

“Look, Sam, I get your point, but I don’t want him to grow up. I want my little baby back, I don’t want him to have places to go. I just want him to stay with us.” Dean whined.

“In six years he’s going off to Hogwarts, we’ve gotta get used to it.” Sam sighed, sitting next to his brother and holding Dean’s hand, kissing it.

“Well, maybe we shouldn’t send him to Hogwarts.” Dean suggested.

“Not send him to Hogwarts? Dean, are you insane?! He’s already showing signs of magic and we can’t teach him how to control it, only magic schools can.” Sam sassed his lover.

“I know that! I-I just wish he wasn’t growing up so damn fast.” Dean finally admitted.

Sam nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean’s torso.

“I know; me too. Maybe-maybe we should adopt another kid…” Sam whispered.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up, and he turned to look Sam in the eye.

“Really?” He asked.

“Well, yeah; I mean, we love being parents and Draco’s growing up so fast. I don’t see why we shouldn’t adopt another kid.” Sam shrugged.

“Maybe because we’re hunters?” Dean hinted.

“Oh c’mon, Dean! We did great with Draco, why can’t we do great with another one?” Sam demanded.

“Sam, you remember as well as I do the reason we decided to adopt him was because we couldn’t save him from this.” Dean whispered. “That he was magic and he’d have to learn one way or another.

Sam shut his mouth tightly, refusing to admit it. But, sadly, it was true. No matter how beautiful baby Draco had been, they wouldn’t have adopted him if it weren’t for the fact that he had magic in his veins. The little guy’s life story at only one year old was what made his dads adopt him, and it was kinda messed up in a way.

“Don’t get all bitchy with me, Sammy. We both know it, I just don’t think now is the time for us to adopt.” Dean sighed.

“Why not?” Sam asked quietly.

“Because we don’t want another kid, Sam. We just want our son to be a baby again.” Dean deadpanned.

Sam frowned but sighed. “I guess you’re right…”

“Of course I am, I always am.” Dean teased.

Sam rolled his eyes and flicked his brother’s nose, making Dean hiss quietly and glare at him.

 

Eventually, the brothers curled up together in the bed in the cabin and fell asleep dreaming of the next day.


	4. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys need to read this, I forgot to put this up the first time so if you've already read this story you haven't read this yet.

Draco’s fifth birthday came and went and in no time, it was Draco’s first day of Kindergarten. Sam and Dean spent the night before staring at pictures from when they first got their son and eating their feelings; but the day had finally arrived and they couldn’t ignore it anymore.

Draco was quite excited about school and insisted on dressing himself for his first day of school. Sam grudgingly let him, knowing Draco wouldn’t pick the respectable, expensive outfit he had picked out. Draco had picked up on Dean’s taste when it came to casual things, and the young boy had picked up from TV that people dressed casual at school. So, Draco dressed himself in jeans, a plain black shirt and his leather jacket.

“Poppa, Daddy, I’m ready!” Draco announced, walking proudly out of his room and out to his dads.

Sam swore he could spot a tear of pride swelling in Dean’s eye before he bat it off.

“You look great, bud. You excited for school?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, Poppa! I can’t wait to make friends.” Draco shyly admitted.

Dean beamed and handed his son a plate of pancakes. Draco was insecure and shy, something he hadn’t picked up from either of his fathers, so Dean figured it was a genetic trait thing. Draco had the urge to please everyone and more than once, Dean has had to stop his little man and tell him that he doesn’t need to have everybody love him. Of course, Draco didn’t believe that. He thought if one person didn’t like him, than everyone hated him. It worried Sam to no end and Dean joked it would be the death of him.

“Don’t worry, Dray. You’ll be fine.” Dean told his son, pressing a kiss to the boy’s blonde hair.

Draco let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and grinned at his fathers. At this point, Draco had just learned about adoption and how he came to his daddies, and even though he didn’t fully understand it; he knew he was the luckiest kid in the whole world to end up with two great dads like he had. Sam beamed at their son as the little boy happily stuffed his mouth with syrup drenched pancakes.

“I’m gonna go shower bud, stay here with Daddy.” Sam said softly, smoothing out Draco’s hair as he walked out of the kitchen.

Draco waved at his poppa as he left and grinned back at Dean, maple syrup dripping down his face. Dean laughed and grabbed a napkin, rubbing the syrup off Draco’s chin.

“Daddy, that hurt!” Draco pouted.

“I know, baby. I’m sorry.” Dean told his son with an over exaggerated frown.

Draco smiled happily and finished off his pancakes. When Sam re-entered the kitchen, Dean was helping Draco with typing his shoes.

“And now we make the bunny ears, and pull. Look, Dray! Your shoes are all done.” Dean grinned at the five year old.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Draco said softly with a smile.

Sam felt as if he could cry. Time had slipped through his fingers, the one year old he had taken in the impala what felt like only months ago, was now five. Draco was perched with his Spiderman backpack, all zipped up and ready to go, his dinosaur lunchbox was packed and he was happily awaiting to start his first day of Kindergarten.

“You ready to go, buddy?” Sam asked, talking up to his boys.

Draco nodded enthusiastically and jumped off the chair and ran up to Sam.

“Yes, Poppa! I gots my backpack and lunch box all ready, I even have Spike in case I get scared.” Draco stage whispered the last part.

Spike was the first Sam and Dean got their baby boy, he was a stuffed baby dragon. Draco liked to say the big Dragon he got for his fifth birthday from Bobby was Spike’s dad; the big dragon was called Greenie for it’s green coloring. Spike was small, his fur was bright blue with green spots on his wings and had been Draco’s comfort item for as long as the brothers had him.

“That’s good, baby. C’mon, lets go get in the Impala.” Sam encouraged.

“’Pala!” Draco cheered, running out the door.

“God, I’m not ready for our baby to go to Kindergarten.” Sam admitted as he walked towards his partner.

“I know, Sammy, I know.” Dean said honestly. “But we can’t keep him from Kindergarten forever.”

Sam smiled shyly at his big brother and kissed Sam softly. “Let’s go before he gets anxious.”

Draco was waiting in the backseat trying to buckle himself into his car seat.

“Hey, Dray, let me help.” Dean offered, going to the back and helping their son buckle up.

Draco kissed his Daddy’s chin as a thank you and the little family took off towards Creek Road Elementary School. Sam popped in the tape of child friendly songs that Dean hated, but he kept his mouth shut about it for Draco’s sake and focused on the road as “Wheels on the Bus” played throughout the car. Draco and Sam sang happily along to the tape until tey got to the school.

Draco held both his fathers’ hands as they walked into the school and made their way to Mrs. Reid’s classroom. Mrs. Reid was a petite woman in her mid-thirties with caramel colored skin and light brown eyes and a big smile. She walked up to them quickly as Draco glanced around the room anxiously.

“Hello! I’m Mrs. Reid, who’s this little fellow?” She asked, looking at Draco with a kind smile.

“I’m Dean Winchester and this is my partner, Sam. This is our son, buddy, can you tell her your name?” Dean asked encouragingly.

Draco nodded hesitantly and looked up at the pretty teacher. “Draco Winchester.”

She made an “aww” noise and motioned for them to follow her as she showed them along the classroom. Draco had quickly found his little table, a big name tag with his name printed neatly was placed infront of the chair for him. Draco sat there as his dads said goodbye.

“Goodbye, baby. Poppa and I will be back when the little hand is at the three and the big hand is at the six.” Dean explained, pointing to the clock.

Draco nodded uneasily, his lower lip wobbling. “You promise you’ll come back?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Dean vowed, kissing Draco’s forehead and letting Sam squat down ot kiss Draco’s nose and hold him close for a minute.

“We’ll be here right on time, baby.” Sam swore before they left Draco in the classroom.


	5. Daddies are here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted as chapter four but it's actually chapter five.

Sam and Dean went along with their day, mostly anxious just to get back to the school to pick up Draco. They have had Draco away from them before, they weren’t the super clingy type of parents; but he was usually with Bobby or Garth while the two of them hunted, never a classroom full of kids that they couldn’t protect him from.

 

Dean hadn’t had a very good experience in school as a kid; he was cautious and suspicious of everyone even in kindergarten, so he never made any friends. The other kids had picked up on the fact that he was different, and in no time, Dean was the butt of everybody’s jokes. It happened in every Kindergarten class he had, it followed him all the way up into sixth grade, but it ended there when Dean started to hit puberty and had muscles.

 

Sam had gotten bullied, way worse than Dean ever did, but Sam had loved school as a kid. He thrived on learning, and to Dean that made Sam a cute little freak. Sam was confident that their son would have a good day, but Dean was more protective; he had the juice boxes and blankets ready to scoop the sadness right out of their son and protect him from the monsters that were other kids.

 

In a way, Sam was the hopeful “mother” and Dean was the anxious, protective father, their own little crazy family. Or so, at least Bobby would say.

 

On the other side of the pound though, Narcissa Malfoy was thinking of her boy. Today would have been the day that he’d have started Dragon Pix Academy for young witches and wizards, an elementary school of sorts for wizards.

 

But Draco didn’t start his first day of Dragon Pix, because he was off in America. Days like these were the hardest, because they forced her to imagine if she still had her son, what he would be like, who he’d look like, his personality; everything. Of course, Lucius wasn’t helping.

“Do you even realize what today is?” He asked sassily.

She glared at him from across their elegant dining table. “I know damn well what today would have been, Lucius.”

But he went on as if he hadn’t heard her.

“Today was supposed to be our son’s first day at Dragon Pix, his first step in growing up. Of course, he’s not here though. I don’t even know what happened to him.” Lucius snarled.

“Silence!” She shouted, and he shut his mouth, his lips forming a tight line.

They stared at each other for several seconds before she sighed and began to speak again.

“He’s somewhere better, with people who’ve taken care of him for years now. Today still is a big day, just not for us.” She said softly, turning back to her plate.

“And how do we know he’s even alive, Narcissa? And what about the Malfoy bloodline, huh? You refuse to even talk about having another child, so what do you suppose happens to my bloodline then?” Lucius demanded.

“He’s alive, Lucius! I know he’s alive and he’ll continue on the Malfoy genetics, knowing who he is or not.” Narcissa hissed.

Lucius sneered at his wife and turned, leaving the room.

 

Since the war, their marriage had been rocky, on the brink of turning sour at any second, but it never did. Lucius didn’t believe in divorce, but he also loved Narcissa even when he hated her. She had birthed his son and raised him for a year; and as much as he wishes he could change what happened, he can’t. He did, however, wonder why Narcissa wouldn’t give him another heir.

 

She could never provide an answer as to why, she just always refused and he didn’t force her, just pushed the idea hard. She never spoke the reason out loud, but she knew she said no so she couldn’t let down this child too, so she couldn’t fail at parenthood a second time. Because this time around, she didn’t think she’d be strong enough to leave the baby in safety.

Narcissa sighed and thought about her sister, Bellatrix, who was sitting in Azkaban. Bellatrix had been too open of her loyalty to Lord Voldemort during the war; there had been no way to get her out of going to prison. It scared her just how easily it could have been her in that cell instead of her sister.

 

But back across the pond, the little life she had given up was running towards his fathers.

“Poppa, Daddy!” Draco shouted, his little legs going as fast as they would carry him.

“Hey Dragon! How was your day?” Sam asked, scooping up Draco into his arms.

“I missed you very much, but I had lots of fun, Poppa.” Draco said happily, locking his arms around Sam’s neck.

Sam grinned and placed a kiss on his son’s temple.

“That’s good, baby. Daddy’s in the car, ready to go?” Sam asked.

Draco nodded, allowing his Poppa to carry him away and into the warm car that his fathers called home. Dean was in the front seat, beaming at his son and baby brother.

“Hey boys, how was your day, Dray?” Dean asked.

“It was good, Daddy! I missed you.” Draco beamed, his tiny dimples shining.

Dean and Sam shared a smile. They were glad to have him.

 


	6. Time Is On My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is both a friend and an enemy to the Winchesters.

Much to the horror of the two brothers, Draco didn’t suddenly stop growing and stay a child forever. Before they knew it, he was seven and insisting he didn’t need his baths supervised anymore and tried to act “cool” around the other kids. Sam was quick to become scared that he was losing his little baby boy to the horrors of society.

“Dean, he’s giving into peer pressure. He’s trying to act like someone he’s not around other kids! Look at what is happening to our little Dragon!” Sam sobbed like an over emotional mother.

In many ways, Sam **was** Draco’s over emotional mother. He always cried when Draco lost baby teeth and was afraid that Draco would decide to stay in England when he went for Hogwarts. Dean silently shared these fears, but he was better at hiding it. Much better.

“Don’t worry about it, Sammy. I know it’s scary that he’s growing up, but he’s still Draco.” Dean assured his partner, gently laying his hands on Sam’s shoulders.

“But Dean, he turns eleven in four years. Than he’s off to some foreign country!” Sam cried. “Some place where we won’t be there to help him, or parent him. He’s already infatuated with the idea of going along with the crowd while he’s still with us, what’s going to happen when we can’t parent him? Huh?!”

Dean sighed and hugged Sam close, softly shushing him. Dean understood a lot more than he’d like to admit, but they didn’t know Draco was hiding, watching them and listening. The seven year old couldn’t help but feel bad. He didn’t wanna make his dads cry; they were good dads and they didn’t deserve to cry. He never thought that pretending to like Superman more than Batman could be such a big deal; but his papa certainly thought so, and Papa was almost never wrong.

So, Draco did the only rational thing he could think of.

“Don’t cry, Dads! I love you, I don’t want you to cry!” Draco called, running over to his fathers and throwing himself at them.

Sam caught Draco effortlessly and sniffed happily.

“Oh baby, Daddy and I love you very much. We’re just not ready for you to be growing up.” Sam cooed.

Sam wasn’t completely lying, he just wasn’t telling the whole truth. Yes, they weren’t ready for him to grow up, but they were worried of what he would become. They were worried that Draco may never come home after Hogwarts, that they’d lose their only son. Draco didn’t know it, but his dads had talked about adopting another child, about adding to their family so they had someone else to love while Draco was at Hogwarts. For the most part, though, Sam and Dean had decided that they weren’t going to do that to some poor kid, bring them into their home just so they had someone else to love while their kid was away.

But Draco didn’t say anything, just snuggled into his papa and kissed his daddy’s cheek.

“Don’t worry, even when I’m big, I’ll still love you.” Draco promised.

Sam smiled a teary eyed smile, glad to hear it from Draco, and his worry rested for the moment.

Across the pond in England, Narcissa Malfoy was watching her husband flirt mercilessly with a young pure blooded woman. After he learned that Narcissa truly never would give him another heir, he began sleeping around. It would have been easier just to divorce, but “Malfoy don’t divorce” or so her husband says.

For the most part, Narcissa stopped wondering about Draco, if he had her personality or Lucius’ wit. On Draco’s sixth birthday she broke down and called Bobby after many years of silence. He told her that Draco was happy and healthy, that he loved his American family and assured Narcissa that she had done the right thing. Bobby told her that Draco did have magic, that he had been having slight accidental magic sense he was four and she was happy to hear it.

“Why don’t you and me get out of here?” Narcissa heard her husband whisper to the woman.

Narcissa bit back a snort and kept her head down, allowing her husband to lure away yet another hussy. 


	7. The Kids are Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester family doesn't slow down for anyone

Draco’s personality began to shine through when he asked his papa to teach him to play soccer at age seven. All of Draco’s friends played pewee football, but Draco was fascinated by soccer. Sam wanted to put Draco in a team when he was little, but Dean insisted that they wait until Draco was old enough to make his own decisions. Draco may have liked to impress others, but he was stubborn and liked to have things done his own way and wouldn’t bend his beliefs for anyone. As much as Sam wanted to believe Draco had picked that up from Dean, he knew it was too deep in his soul for it to be that, he knew it had to be a character trait from one of Draco’s birth parents. And at Draco’s first soccer game, they learned sports were an inherited gift too.

Sam was more than curious as to what other things Draco inherited from his birth parents. Sam wanted to know more about these wizards, he wanted to know what they were like and who they were; but Bobby insisted it was best left alone. Dean wasn’t interested in finding out about them at all, which truly shocked Sam.

“Why don’t you wanna know about them, Dean? They gave our son life!” Sam exclaimed one night as they drove out for a hunt.

They still hunted, but not nearly as much as they used to. Once Draco came into their lives, hunting was put on the back burner and the men got real jobs. Dean worked as an auto-mechanic and had his own garage; Sam worked as a librarian in a middle school and while he didn’t make much money, he loved being surrounded by books and kids.

“Because all they did was bring him to life, Sam. We raised Draco, he’s our son and he picked up almost all of his personality traits from us.” Dean sighed.

Dean really didn’t like talking about the Malfoys, to Dean they really only were sperm donors and surrogate mothers. But Sam couldn’t see them that way; he saw them as the people that gave him his perfect son. He wanted to meet them, thank them maybe. But Dean would kill his brother before allowing that to happen.

“Dean, I think we should talk about this. Maybe they’d like to see Draco, maybe he’d like to see them!” Sam commented. “Like it or not, they are his birth parents and we should let them have interaction with him.”

“Sam, **STOP IT**! Draco is our son and I don’t give a flying fuck if they wanna see him! They gave up that right when they gave him to Bobby!” Dean shouted.

Sam shrunk into his seat as Dean tried to calm himself and catch his breath.

“We’ll talk about this later. For now, we have Angels to smoke.” Dean muttered.

Sam nodded solemnly and let it go for the time being. There had been an angel infestation problem, angels taking vessels and hurting people. Sam and Dean handled it well, until Dean stumbled upon a toddler.

“Samandriel has fallen!” An angel cried, nodding towards the toddler.

And then, the angel pounced, taking his angel blade and trying to kill Samandriel and Dean. Lucky for them, Sam stabbed the angel, killing it before it had a chance. The other angels poofed away, leaving Dean and Sam with a toddler fallen angel.

“Oh fuck, what are we gonna do?” Sam asked.

“We keep him.” Dean shrugged, picking up the unconscious toddler.

And like that, it was settled. It took Draco a while to get used to the toddler, and the toddler seemed to like his new brother. Samandriel had been drained of all his angel memories and now seemed to be just a regular toddler. Sam started calling him Alfie, and a few forged documents later, the Winchesters became a family of four. 


	8. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are still growing like weeds and Dean can't help but be reminded of "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Areosmith.

Sam came home from a long day of work to see eight year old Draco playing with three year old Alfie and Dean was filming them.

“Papa!” The two kids shouted happily at Sam.

They stood and ran to Sam excitedly. Sam grinned down at his boys as he easily scooped them up and kissed each of their foreheads.

“Hey boys, did you have a good day?” Sam asked, nuzzling his nose into Alfie’s dirty blonde hair.

“It was good Papa. I got to watch Daddy build cars!” Alfie exclaimed.

“Wow, that’s exciting. What about you, Draco? Did you have a good day?” Sam asked, kissing his eldest son’s nose.

“It was good, I had a math test today and I think I did good.” Draco grinned, proud of himself.

“That’s awesome, buddy! We should celebrate tonight, how does ice cream sound?” Dean asked, taking Draco from Sam’s arms and putting him down.

“Yeah!” Draco cheered, hugging Dean’s legs.

Dean chuckled and ruffled Draco’s hair, before patting Draco’s butt as he ran off to his room happily. Sam set Alfie down and went over to Dean, who still had a bit of grease on his arms, and kissed him.

“Hey love, did you have a good day?” Sam asked, wrapping himself around Dean.

“I had a good day, Sammy. You?” Dean asked, kissing his lover’s neck quickly and teasingly.

“I did, you tease. We got a new shipment of books to the library today. Brand new ones, they look like good reads too.” Sam said cheerily as Alfie toddled away from his parents.

“Yeah, what books did you get?” Dean asked, setting down the tape recorder.

“Some Nancy Drew, Box Car Kids, something called The Missing series, another series called Among The Hidden, couple of non-fiction books, the Dairy of Anne Frank. Some of my favorites from when I was a kid.” Sam shrugged.

“Well, I was never much of a reader, but those sound good.” Dean smiled, kissing his brother happily.

Sam grinned and hugged Dean around the waist, leaning onto his shorter partner. It was a rare moment when they could be alone now that they had two kids running around.

“Man, I forgot was like to have a toddler. I think my libido has died.”  Dean joked.

Sam chuckled, nodding in agreement. They both loved Alfie, he was a good toddler and it was easy to forget he was a fallen angel; but they were both losing their minds from sexual frustration. Sam had lots of control over his sex drive, but even he had his breaking point.

“I’m gonna go check on Alfie. He’s been quiet for too long.” Sam told his partner and left the kitchen.

Dean sighed, but let him leave. Dean left the kitchen himself, but didn’t follow Sam, he went up to Draco’s room. Draco’s room looked like the bedroom of an average American boy; it had pictures of race cars everywhere, family photos, a toy box, a car shaped red bed, and blue wall paper; it screamed all American.

Draco’s head shot up as he heard his dad walk in.

“Hey Dad, what’s up?” Draco asked, a toy dinosaur in hand.

“Wanted to see how my little Dragon is, bugger.” Dean grinned, sitting down next to his son and kissing his forehead.

Draco laughed happily and offered the toy to his father.

“Wanna play with me?” Draco asked.                            

“Absolutely, buddy.” Dean told his son.

As Dean played with his son, he tried to picture him older, tougher, even dangerous; but he just couldn’t. His little boy couldn’t be dangerous, there was no way. So, Dean tried to imagine Draco older again, but this time he tried to imagine Draco leaving them; getting on the Hogwarts train and leaving. He tried to imagine his home without Draco, tried to picture his family functioning one child short; but it didn’t sit right. He didn’t like imagining it.

“C’mon, I gotta go make dinner.” Dean said, kissing Draco’s cheek and leaving.


	9. The Joys Of Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday, Narcissa Malfoy being a boss ass bitch and confused children not understanding why people are so curious about their two father family.

The Winchester house was buzzing with happiness and energy. It was Draco’s ninth birthday today and everyone was still arriving. Draco’s friends and family friends were in the house and in the backyard, chatting and in the case of the kids, playing, as the birthday cake sat in the kitchen. The presents piled on a table in the backyard as Sam and Dean greeted guests. Draco’s friends from school were in the bouncy house with him while their parents sat around with family friends. Bobby kept Alfie entertained as Dean chatted with the parents and Sam greeted incoming guests.

The home was a center for warm energy and happiness this day. Draco was having the time of his life in the bouncy house, jumping and laughing away with his friends.

“This is the coolest party ever!” Draco’s friend Luke cheered, bouncing up and down.

“Yeah, Dray, your parents are the coolest!” Matthew agreed.

“Thanks! This bouncy castle is pretty awesome.” Draco grinned, trying to be modest, but not really.

Draco played on with his friends, while across the backyard Alfie was playing paddy cake with his grandpa.

“Look at you, Alfie! You’re so good at this.” Bobby praised his grandson.

Alfie was short, even for a four year old, but he was bright. He was smarter than most kids his age, his dads assumed it was the fact that he was a fallen angel that did that. The toddler didn’t look like anything more than a toddler though. He had dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes and that read innocence and sweetness like nothing else. He really did look like he could be related to Draco, who had white blonde hair and grey eyes. They both had a pale completion and their noses looked alike. But Draco loved that he and his brother looked alike, it made him feel good that people would think they were related.

It was one of the few downsides to being adopted, if you asked Draco. People didn’t look at his dads and know right away they were his dads; they had to be told by someone. But with Alfie, sometimes people guessed. It reminded Draco of how people always knew Draco’s friend’s siblings were theirs simply by their looks. Draco knew that it wasn’t blood that made a family, his dads made sure he knew that; but it didn’t stop him from wishing he looked more like his dads.

Most of Draco’s friends hadn’t really heard about adoption until they met Draco, and had been really shocked to see that Draco’s parents didn’t look like him when they met them for the first time. Draco still remembers the confusion on their faces; it hurt his heart to see them so confused. To Draco, they were a family just like everyone else. So why didn’t **other people** see them that way? He guessed he’d never truly know.

“Hey bud, everyone’s here, you ready for cake?” Dean asked Draco, sticking his head into the bouncy castle.

“Totally, Dad!” Draco beamed at his dad, following him out of the bouncy castle.

Everyone followed them over to the cake and sang happy birthday as Draco got ready to blow out the candles. Jody Mills, a family friend, had made the cake, it was red velvet, and it was yummy. Everyone gobbled it up before Draco opened his presents and thanked everyone, even Jody who had only given him socks, just to be polite.

On the other side of the pond, Narcissa Malfoy as staring down at a toddler. The two year old girl was without a doubt Lucius’ child.

“There has to be some mistake, her mother can’t be dead.” Lucius pleaded with the Aurror who brought the little girl over.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but her mother is dead and as her father, you get custody.” The aurror said, nodding towards the girl.

Her name was Lydia and she was the child of Lucius and some woman from a couple years back. Lucius had never planned on getting anybody pregnant, but he had and now they had another kid on their hands. Most people would assume Lucius would be happy, seeing as he’s been bugging his wife for another kid sense she gave Draco away; but because it was a child from an affair, Lydia was a “disgrace” to the Malfoy name.

“Isn’t there someone else who can take her?” Lucius asked.

“No, Mr. Malfoy, there isn’t.” The aurror informed him.

Narcissa looked at Lydia hard. The girl had pretty pigtails and a beautiful smile, she even had dimples. She had her father’s bright blue eyes and perky nose, and she was a ball of sunshine. The girl had been trying to get Narcissa to plays dolls with her while the men talked, and Narcissa was happy to have the lovely child here.

“We’ll keep her.” Narcissa declared, smiling at Lydia who was mindlessly playing with her dolls.

“What? Narcissa, you can’t be serious!” Lucius hissed.

But Narcissa stared him down and signed adopting forms. She wasn’t her daughter, but she would take her in as such.

“What is the meaning of this, Narcissa?! You wouldn’t even keep our son but you’d take in this… **_child_**?!” Lucius spat.

Narcissa’s eyes narrowed, she was fully aware that it was Draco’s birthday today, and if she had not made the choice she did, she’d be celebrating right now and she wouldn’t have Lydia in her home; but it’s too late for her to go back. She won’t change her thoughts on it now, especially not for Lucius.

“I did what I believed what was best for our son at the time, Lucius. I have lived with my decision for years now and even if I could change what I’ve done, I wouldn’t. As for this child, she is yours and I will take her in and raise her because it is what’s best for her.” Narcissa said firmly, her head held high.

“But it wasn’t in our son’s best interest for us to raise him?” Lucius demanded.

“No, it wasn’t!” Narcissa hissed.

Lucius attempted to stare her down, but she knew what she had done was for Draco who she knew was now healthy and happy. She refused to feel guilt when she had given her son a life she could never have given him if she had kept him. 


	10. Life goes on

Bobby looked at his surrogate sons and held back tears from falling out of his eyes. They were no longer little boys, they were full grown men with two sons and they were happy. He was proud of them, they had done a good job and he had done a good job helping them grow.  Bobby stood with Alfie asleep in his arms, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sam and Dean. They were asleep on the couch, curled into each other, with Draco asleep beside them on the floor.

It was hard to believe that Draco was nine now, because it felt like just yesterday Bobby was handing the one year old over to two confused hunters. It was even harder to believe that Sam and Dean had really put down hunting for good. Those boys had been hunting sense they were kids, and now they were finally letting it go. It seemed almost too good to be true.

In the morning, Sam was happy to wake up in the arms of his brother. Alfie was curled up to Draco, who slept on the floor next to them, next to the couch.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Dean whispered.

“Hey, Dean. How’d you sleep?” Sam asked.

“I slept good, Sammy. Did you?” Dean asked, rubbing Sam’s back.

“I slept fine, baby. Are the kids still out?” Sam yawned.

Dean looked down to the carpet next to the couch and chuckled at his sons, wrapped up around each other as they slept. Draco seemed to be protecting his little brother in his sleep, his bigger, stronger arms wrapped around him and holding him safe.

“Yeah, they’re sleeping.” Dean told him happily.

“Good, we need alone time.” Sam mused, kissing Dean.

They kissed lazily on the couch, happy to indulge in alone time while their children slept. After a while, they got up and Sam went to make breakfast. Dean scooped up the boys and carried them up the stairs.

“Daddy?” Alfie whimpered sleepily, fisting at his eyes.

“Hey, Alfie, I’m taking you and Dray up to me and Papa’s room so you can sleep on our big bed. How’s that sound?” Dean asked sweetly.

“Good.” Alfie answered with a yawn, stretching slightly in Dean’s arms.

Dean smiled and laid his sons down on his bed, tucking them under the covers and kissing their foreheads.

“Go back to sleep, munchkin.” Dean whispered, smoothing down his youngest son’s hair.


	11. Dancing With A Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie starts school, Draco has an independent streak and the Winchesters get a pet.

“Daddy, Papa, wake up!” Alfie shouted, throwing himself onto his dads’ bed, jumping up and down.

The men groaned in harmony, trying to pull the blankets over their heads so they could go back to sleep. It had been a year sense the morning Dean put their sons back to sleep in their bed, and now Alfie was five and getting ready to start school.

“It’s the first day of school, get up!” Alfie whined.

“Alfie, get off their bed!” Draco commanded out of nowhere.

Draco stood now, a year later, three inches taller and ten years old. His hair was shaggy and in need of a haircut, his grey eyes still read of sleep and exhaustion.

“But Dray, they need to get up.” Alfie whined, sliding of the bed with a big frown.

“It’s five in the morning, Alfie! School doesn’t start for hours!” Draco huffed.

“Hey, no arguing in our room. Get your little butts out.” Dean commanded.

His sons huffed, but left the room anyways, knowing better than to argue with their dad so early in the morning. Papa was the early bird of the two, and even they knew that this was too early for Papa or Daddy!

“Dray, can we have breakfast anyways?” Alfie asked his big brother, taking Draco’s hand and tugging softly.

Draco pursed his lips. He knew he wasn’t allowed to use the stove or the oven, he was too young according to Daddy; but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make cereal.

“We can have Lucky Charms if we’re really quiet.” Draco told Alfie.

Alfie beamed and ran down the stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him. Draco followed after him, giggling to himself. As their boys were trying to make Lucky Charms, Dean was nuzzling his head into the crock of Sam’s neck. They didn’t get enough alone time, and were almost always on need of physical contact with each other.

“Can we just lay and bed and pretend we don’t know they’re destroying the kitchen?” Dean whined.

“No way, Dean. I just cleaned in there.” Sam scolded sleepily.

“Fine, than you stop them.” Dean huffed, moving himself off of Sam and rolling away.

“But Baby, you’re so much better at it!” Sam whined.

“Not happening, Sasquatch. You want them not to make a mess, you break it up.”

Sam gave a loud groan and forced himself out of is big, warm, comfy bed. He was only in his boxers and an old t-shirt from Stanford, but he went down the stairs anyway. In the kitchen, he found his sons attempting to make breakfast. Alfie was perched on the counter top, hopelessly pouring the milk into two bowls. Sam smiled as the milk missed its targets and Draco tried to keep the bowls straight.

“Okay, put the milk down Alfie. I’ll handle it.” Sam grinned.

“Papa!” Alfie cheered, slamming the milk down, getting some all over himself in the process.

“Yeah, buddy; I’m here. Go change your shirt, I’ll make cereal.” Sam instructed, helping Alfie down ad beginning to clean up the milk.

Alfie sprinted up the stairs, humming as he went. Sam just chuckled and cleaned up.

“You didn’t have to come down, Papa. I would have cleaned it.” Draco said with a pout.

“I know you would have, Dray. But Daddy and I thought it would be better if I made you guys breakfast.” Sam told his oldest son, wording it so it didn’t sound like they didn’t trust Draco to clean up.

Draco had hit the age where being trusted enough to do something was the aim for everything he did. Sam and Dean thought the days of trouble were years in their future, but hen Draco suddenly wanted to be able to do everything on his own; they had wished they’d read all the parenting books sooner. At first, it was little stuff, like not wanting Sam to loom over him when he brushed his teeth, and they understood that and quickly let him do that on his own. It was followed by wanting to go to sleep without his nightlight, closing his bedroom door at night and wanting to move the rest of is toys out of the playroom and into his own; they saw all of these as acceptable and allowed it. But when Draco declared he wanted to ride his bike to school, the foot went down. As ex-hunters and parents, they knew of all the dangers that could be lurking in the shadows, just waiting for a ten year old boy to leave for school by himself.

Of course, Draco didn’t hear the logic, because he didn’t listen to it; all he heard was no and that was not okay with him. Sam still remembers the tantrum all too well.

“But Daddy, I’m old enough!” Draco had screeched, stomping his foot.

“I’m not saying you aren’t a big boy, Dray. Papa and I are saying we aren’t ready for you to ride your bike to school. We still want to drive you, but if you want to ride the bus instead we can work with that.” Dean had told their son firmly.

“No! I wanna ride my **bike**! Papa, Papa make him **_listen_**!” Draco had screamed, jumping up and down as tears ran down his face.

“Dragon, we are listening; but you aren’t making a good case for yourself. You are a big boy, but you are still only ten. We don’t want you riding your bike in the morning to school and there is no budging on that.” Sam declared, giving Draco a look that dared him to argue.

But Draco hadn’t argued again, he proceeded to fall to his knees and ball his eyes out. The brothers’ parenting instincts took over and Dean had scooped Draco up in his arms in a heartbeat, but they didn’t budge on the bike issue. After months of crying and begging on Draco’s part, he put his hopes of riding his bike to school to bed. This didn’t mean Draco stopped wanting to do things on his own, but he began to realize that his parents didn’t think he was old enough to do everything by himself.

“Is Dad coming down?” Draco asked, apparently deciding that his dads wanting to make breakfast wasn’t a bad thing.

“Not yet, bub. You know how Daddy gets when he’s sleepy.” Sam said warmly.

Sam had a gut feeling it was gonna be a good day, a long day, but still good. It was the first day of school, which meant the library would be void of life for the next week, earning Sam a week off. Dean decided to follow Sam’s lead and told his workers down at the garage that he was taking the week off; meaning the lovers got a week to themselves.

Sam was ready to spend the day with Dean, not worrying about stacking books or waiting for Dean to get home and help him make dinner or take care of the kids. Though, it didn’t mean the week would be quiet.

The Winchesters were preparing to adopt one last time, but this time, they were adopting a dog. A year back Dean had taken to volunteering at old folks homes. A month ago, Mrs. Horowitz adopted a yellow lab puppy. She passed away last week and the pup, Gabriel, had taken to Dean. Sam and Dean agreed to adopt Gabe and bring him home, thinking the kids would like a pet and it would teach them responsibility.

They hadn’t told the kids yet though, they wanted it to be a surprise when they came home to find Gabriel there. They had all Gabe’s toys and things packed away in the trunk of the impala, but they were bringing Gabe home today.

Only a little while later, Dean stumbled down the stairs, holding hands with Alfie who was radiating happiness.

“Lucky Charms, Daddy!” Alfie exclaimed, pointing at the bowls in front of Sam.

“I see that, Alf. Maybe if you ask Papa he’ll bring it over to you?” Dean suggested, setting Alfie down in a high chair.

“Pwease Papa?” Alfie said, pretending he couldn’t say please for the cute factor.

Sam chuckled and brought the bowl over, setting a bowl down for Draco as well. Sam smiled as his youngest son clumsily fed himself cereal. The doctors said that Alfie was behind with his motor skills, but that was nothing to worry about and with practice he’d grow into it. For that reason, Alfie still sat in a high chair, so he had the little rim of it to make a mess in, not the table.

Dean walked over to Sam and hugged him around the waist.

“Thanks for making them breakfast, baby.” Dean said groggily.

“Don’t worry bout it, De. But you’re taking them to school.” Sam grinned.


	12. Black, White and the Many Shades Of Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets his Hogwarts letter, Draco makes a friend and Sam and Dean prepare for the inevitable

Almost a year had passed when a snowy owl flew into the living room of the Winchester household. Even though they had been expecting it for years, Dean and Sam’s breath got caught in their throats; they couldn’t believe Draco’s Hogwarts letter was finally here.

“Dads… what’s this?” Draco asked, nodding towards the letter the owl gave Draco.

“Open it and find out.” Sam whispered to his older son encouragingly.

Alfie shot his daddy a confused look as his brother tore open the letter and read it silently.

“Dad, Poppa, I know you said I was different. But, is this the magic school Papa used to tell me about?” Draco asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, bub, it is.” Dean croaked, his voice sounding raw and dry.

“Dad, what’s wrong?” Draco demanded, concern dripping from his words.

“I just didn’t think this day would come so soon, that’s all. You’re growing up, Dragon. You’re gonna go off to boarding school.” Dean answered, sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

Sam smiled lovingly and kissed his partner’s cheek. He knew this wasn’t easy for Dean. Talking about feelings was hard enough, but letting Draco go off and go to school on his own in another country… Sam didn’t want his lover to have to suffer. But Dean felt that way about Draco and his education, he wasn’t about to let his sappy emotions hold back Draco.

“We’ll send the owl back with a letter and ask for someone from the school to come and talk to us.” Sam said with a big smile.

“Papa, what’s going on?” Alfie asked, his head tilting to the side.

“Well, Alf, Daddy and I don’t know how to describe it to you. When the teacher comes, we’ll have them help us.” Sam sad to his youngest, who was pouting from confusion and feeling left out. Sam was quick to write a letter and send the owl flying away with it.

For a week, they didn’t speak of Hogwarts or the owl that had interrupted their breakfast. That was, until Professor Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall appeared in their dining room. McGonagall took one look at Draco and her breath became caught in her throat; there was no doubt in her mind that this was the Malfoy child. Dumbledore had told her that Narcissa gave the child up for adoption, but Minerva believed the child had been killed and now, she knew Albus was right.

But the boy in front of her did not look like the heir to a profound pure-blood family; he looked like an anxious muggle born. Draco was dressed in a formal sweater and his best pair of jeans, his hair slicked back; he didn’t look any different from the other muggle borns she had talked to this year.

“Good morning, Professor McGonagall. I’m Sam Winchester, Draco’s dad; this is Draco, his little brother Alfie, and my partner, Dean.” Sam stepped up to the plate first, introducing the whole family.

McGonagall looked at the young boy identified as Alfie; he couldn’t have been older than six and was wearing a flannel shirt that was a bit too big for him and plaid pajama pants. Her eyes moved to Dean, who was tall; he wore a black T-shirt with a flannel over it, his jeans were well used and worn; she could tell by his face that he was a protective father. She moved on to Sam, who stood taller than his partner by mere inches; Sam’s clothes were nearly identical to Dean’s but he looked much happier than his partner. Finally, her eyes traveled back to Draco, who was clutching Dean’s hand tight and looked absolutely petrified.

“Good morning Mr. and Mr. Winchester. I’m here to talk to you about Draco attending Hogwarts.” Minerva said after clearing her throat.

Dean and Sam both shook her hand and they all sat down. She talked to them about Hogwarts, about the benefits it would offer Draco; and to her surprise, Draco was the one that was reluctant.

“Dads, please don’t make me go! I wanna stay in America, with you!” Draco pleaded to his fathers.

“Buddy, baby, this school is a very wonderful school and you’ll be able to visit tons. You’re not moving away forever, you’re going to a very special school where you’ll learn to use magic.” Sam said in a soft, sweet voice.

She expected the child to be excited for Hogwarts. She had never met a child that didn’t want to go to Hogwarts before. She had a hard time believing that this child shared the same gene pool as Lucius Malfoy and how different the little boy in front of her would be if he had stayed with his biological family. She watched as the fathers tried to calm their older son.

“Draco, I promise you that you would not regret going to Hogwarts. It’s one of the best Wizarding schools in the world. I know that the idea of being an ocean away from your parents is scary, but I swear to you that you’ll be able to see them very often. This, truly, is in your best interest.” She told the boy in a soft voice.

Draco turned to Dean and Dean nodded at his son, a sad smile on the eldest man’s face and Draco sighed.

“Okay.” The pure-blooded boy muttered grudgingly.

Minerva agreed to a date when she would show up and apperate the family to Diagon Alley and they would stay in England until Draco left for Hogwarts. She left the family with a heavy heart, trying to imagine what it must have felt like for Narcissa, who must have been the one to give Draco a better life. Narcissa had spent ten years letting her son live on without her there, in the loving home of two other adults, neither of which she had contact with; it made Minerva wonder how the Winchesters ended up with Draco. But after seeing just how much Draco loved Sam and Dean, she was glad he had ended up with them.

They had seemed impossibly calm for Hunters about the situation. Even in England, they knew that the Winchesters had been a tough family of Hunters in America, but only several years ago they left hunting in the dust. She wondered if that’s why they picked Draco, because he couldn’t fit in in a normal muggle family. Was the youngest, Alfie, magic too? She figured she’d have several more years to find that out.

The day rolled around to when Minerva had agreed to apperate the entire family to Diagon Alley and she apperated to their living room.

“Good morning Mr. and Mr. Winchester.” Minerva said kindly, knowing it was morning in America, while it was afternoon in London.

“Good morning Professor McGonagall. Would you like some coffee?” Sam offered kindly.

Minerva smiled softly and shook her head. She looked around the living room as she waited for the whole family to get to the living room. Pictures of Draco, Alfie, Sam, Dean and people she didn’t recognize were scattered about the living room. In every picture she saw of Draco, he looked happy and Minerva wondered if he would have been as happy with the Malfoys as he is with the Winchesters. Soon, Draco walked slowly down the stairs, trailing behind him was Alfie who had his thumb securely in his mouth.

“Alfie, what’s wrong honey?” Sam asked the second he saw Alfie.

Minerva didn’t know what to think. Did Alfie only suck his thumb when something was wrong? Did Sam just know his children very well? But, she didn’t get the answer to her questions as Alfie threw himself into Samuel Winchester’s arms, sniffling.

“He had a nightmare, Papa.” Draco told Sam, looking almost guilty.

“What’s that look for?” Dean asked before Minerva could.

“I couldn’t calm him down.” Draco said shamefully, like he had done something horrible.

“Don’t sweat it, Dragon. Alfie just has really bad nightmares sometimes, and Papa is the only one that can calm him down from those.” Dean told his oldest son, squatting to be at his height.

Draco nodded, showing that he understood and began to tie his shoes as Sam walked around their living room, cooing to Alfie and rocking him as he cried his little eyes out.

“Do you want to reschedule, Mr. Winchesters?” She asked.

“No, today is fine. We just need some time for Alfie to catch his breath.” Dean reassured her.

A few minutes later, Alfie was calm and the family was ready to apperate. Sam had English muggle money that he could trade in for Wizard money and they were off. As they landed in Diagon Alley, the whole family expect for Alfie gasped for breath. Dean started to gag and cough, Sam following his lead as Draco swayed unevenly.

“Are you alright?” She asked all of them, wondering why Alfie seemed completely fine.

“Yeah, we’re okay. Let’s go.” Sam said between gasps for air.

They collected money and got Draco’s books and wand before taking him to get his robes. He refused to let either one of his fathers out of his sight, saying that he didn’t want to be left alone. McGonagall began to wonder just how different the sweet boy in front of her would be if he had been raised by his birth parents. She pictured him meaner, with his nose held high in disgust. But here Draco Winchester was, staring at his father with a wobbly lip as he was fitted for his robes.

Alfie was staring in amazement at all the things he had never seen before when Harry Potter walked in.

“Professor McGonagall, I completely forgot you were going to be here!” Hagrid boomed.

Dean Winchester jumped in surprise and turned around to face the giant and the small boy.

“Harry, this is Professor McGonagall, like Quirell, she’s a teacher at Hogwarts.” Hagrid introduced her to the young boy.

“Hello Professor, I’m Harry Potter.” Harry said softly, shaking her hand.

She smiled down at him, seeing Lily’s shining personality blooming already.

“Hello Mr. Potter. This is Draco Winchester, he will be going to Hogwarts too, he’ll even be in your year.” She said cheerfully as she introduced the students.

The boys were quick to smile at each other and make small talk as they were fitted for their robes. Sam began to talk to Hagrid about magical animals on Hogwarts grounds as Dean kept an eye out for Alfie.

“Is your family wizards?” Harry asked Draco, peeking Minerva’s interest.

“I don’t know, really. I was adopted. Those men are my dads, and that boy is my brother, Alfie. I think my birth parents must have been magic because Dad said that I inherited the magic. What about yourself?” Draco asked kindly.

And Harry explained the horrid murders of Lily and James Potter, who he was and his fame.

“Oh wow, this must be really weird for you.” Draco said, empathy showing in his voice.

“Yeah. I’m not used to having people look at me without disgust, let alone interest and respect. It’s kind of scary.” Harry admitted.

“I’m sure it will wear off soon, or you’ll get used to it. Papa says the bad things never last, even if they stick around for a long time.” Draco said helpfully, nodding to Sam, showing that he was Papa.

“It must be cool having two dads and a little brother.” Harry said with a grin.

“Yeah. My family’s really different, but I love them a lot and wouldn’t change who they are for the world.” Draco beamed.

At just that moment, Alfie stuck his finger up his nose, grossing out Draco.

“Okay. Well, maybe sometimes I wish Alfie didn’t do that, but other than that…” Draco trailed off, making the other boy laugh.


	13. Hey Little Train, We're Jumping On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco leaves for Hogwarts

Time passed and in no time, it was September 1st and the Winchester’s were in London.

“Dads, I changed my mind. I’m scared.” Draco whispered, throwing his arms around Sam’s waist.

“Oh baby. I know it’s scary, but you’re a big boy now and this is such a good school. You promised Daddy and I you would try, and if by Christmas you still don’t want to go to Hogwarts, you can come home and won’t have to go back next year.” Sam promised, smoothing down Draco’s hair as the taxi pulled up to the train station.

Draco pouted and his fathers led him out of the car and onto the platform. Draco nearly screamed when they went through the wall, which was unsurprising for Draco. But once the fathers saw the big red train, they began to tear up.

“I’m gonna miss you, Dragon. Make sure to write to us and don’t forget that Professor McGonagall said you can come home for Halloween because we live in America.” Dean beamed at his son, fighting back the tears.

Sam, on the other hand, was a different story. Sam was crying hard and hugging Draco tight.

“My baby boy is all grown up! It feels like just yesterday I was changing your diapers and cleaning your little pee-pee.” Sam sobbed.

“Papa, stop! Please, don’t talk about that.” Draco grimaced in embarrassment.

Sam sniffled and whipped his eyes, kissing Draco’s forehead. “Be good, baby.”

“I will Papa, I love you.” Draco smiled.

“I love you too, Sugar Lump.” Sam sniffled.

Dean gave Draco one last hug and grinned down at him.

“I love you, Dray. You have a good time at school, Little Man.” Dean grinned.

“I love you too, Dad.” Draco said bashfully before waving goodbye and running off.

“Our little boy is gone.” Sam cried, hugging Dean.

“I know, Sammy. But he’ll come back.” Dean consoled his partner.

Dean was glad that they had left Alfie at the hotel; he didn’t want their younger son to see Sam an emotional mess like this. They had always known this day would come, and they encouraged Draco to go, even when he was scared to leave them behind. But nothing could have prepared Sam for watching Draco get on the train and waving goodbye with tears in his eyes as the train took off.

Dean spent a good twenty minutes holding Sam and reminding him that Draco would come home, that it was only for school and that he was still their little boy, he just wasn’t so little anymore. It was a little too “Lifetime movie” for Dean’s liking, but he wasn’t going to judge Sammy on this.

As the train plowed away, Dean rubbed away his tears, knowing that everything would be okay.

“C’mon Sammy, let’s get back to Alfie.” Dean suggested, rubbing the back of the taller man.

Sam followed his brother out of Kings Cross Station, not knowing that miles away Draco’s birth mother couldn’t help but think of her son.

Narcissa Malfoy sat in Malfoy Manner, happily watching four year old Lydia run around the living room with her stuffed pig. The past two years hadn’t been the easiest, with Lydia never fully forging a bond with her father and bonding with Narcissa as if they were blood. By now, Narcissa knew well enough that blood didn’t make family, and Lydia was her daughter.

Narcissa prided herself on the fact that she didn’t think about Draco a lot, but today she couldn’t help but think of him. Today was September 1st, and she knew that her biological son would be at King Cross Station, if he wasn’t already on his way to Hogwarts. She wondered who he was sitting with on the train, how his goodbyes had gone, if he would be sorted into Slytherin, what friends he would make; everything. For the first time in years, she wanted to show up where she knew her son would be and steal him back. She wanted to be at the platform with the other mothers, waving her son goodbye as the train sped past.

But Lydia was a good distraction. Over the past two years, Lydia had shown signs of being half Veela, more than the average Malfoy. After Naricssa learned from the ministry that Lydia’s birth mother was a full Veela, Narcissa had the home fire-proofed. Lydia wouldn’t turn into a full bird when angry, but she could spit fire if angry enough. She had only done it once and had gotten her own arm, making her cry and become very afraid of ever breathing fire again.

Much to Nacissa’s distaste, this was one of the only things that intrigued Lucius about his daughter.

“At least she’ll be beautiful enough to get into an arranged marriage.” Lucius said rudely that morning.

Narcissa glared at her husband. She knew that all Veela were beautiful, and that her husband would want Lydia arranged to marry a pure-blooded pompous prick; but she had never thought about what Lydia would look like when she grew until then. At age four, Lydia had long curly blonde hair that went to hid mid-back, big green eyes that sparkled when she smiled, dimples that caressed her cheeks, defined cheek bones and a strong jaw. There was denying she was beautiful, but Narcissa wasn’t ready to think of her daughter as anything over than a toddler.

As time slowly ticked by, Draco was very grateful that Harry had found him in his compartment and sat with him. After a little while, a ginger boy that identified himself as Ron Weasley joined them. Harry had accepted that even after talking to Harry, Draco still hadn’t asked his fathers anything about his birth parents.

“Why not, mate?” Ron asked, cocking his head to the side.

Draco looked at Harry, silently asking with his eyes if Ron was being serious.

Harry shrugged, letting him know that he had no clue if the ginger boy was joking or not. So, Draco decided to explain it.

“My dads have had me sense I was one year old. They took care of me and loved me more than I probably will ever deserve; I can’t repay them by turning around and asking about some people that willingly handed me over to my grandpa. It’d be worse than slapping them.” Draco explained.

Ron frowned deeply, little creases forming on his forehead.

“How?” Ron asked cluelessly.

“Because to them it would be like me saying that they weren’t enough. They’d think they didn’t give me as much as my birth parents could. I just can’t do that to them.” Draco said.

“Oh wow, Mate. That stinks.” Ron said sympathetically, finally getting it.

Draco nodded solemnly and went back to letting the other boys talk when a girl with bushy brown hair talked in.

“Have any of you seen a toad? Neville has lost his.” She said, gesturing to a chubby boy with buck teeth who looked horribly embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

“No, but I could help you look if you’d like.” Draco offered, immediately thinking this was what his dads would do and wanting them to be proud of him, even were they weren’t there, made him jump up and say it.

“Oh no, it’s quite alright. We’ll find him soon enough. Thanks, though.” The girl said for Neville, though to Draco it looked like Neville really would have appreciated his help.

“Okay, well, we’ll let you know if we see him.” Harry promised.

Neville smiled sadly and walked away with the girl. Later, she came back when Ron was trying to turn his pet rat, Scabbers, yellow.

“Are you trying magic? Go ahead then, let’s see.” She said, inviting herself in and sitting next to Harry, across from Ron.

Ron flushed and tried to do the spell, but it was a dud.

“Are you sure it was a real spell? I’ve only tried a few simple ones myself… Oh, where are my manners! I’m Hermione Granger, and you are?” She asked.

“Ron Weasley.” Ron said grimly.

“Draco Winchester.” Draco told her.

“Harry Potter.” Harry finished. 

She went off into a rant about how if she were him, she’d have read everything about him by now. Draco stared off into the distance as Hermione ranted before leaving. He almost jumped for joy when the train parked. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to is new friends anymore, he was just ready to start school. In Draco’s mind, the sooner it started the sooner Halloween rolled around and he could have his first trip home. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore agreed that he could go home during Halloween because he lived in another country, and for that he was very grateful.

                                                                                  


	14. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting, talk of gay marriage and homesick letters.

Draco hated the boats that took all of the first years to the castle. They weren’t stable, there was no way his Daddy would have let him in them; but he kept his mouth shut and closed his eyes tight, hoping it would end soon. He was one of the first to get out of the boat and onto the land, taking deep breathes to keep from drawing attention to himself. It didn’t take long for him to get situated and go back to his friends, following them inside the castle.

Professor McGonagall was there and told them about houses before leading them to be sorted; on a stool stood an old, dirty hat. Draco wrinkled his nose, imaging that it smelled bad from lack of wash and too much use. He imagined the irritated look on Papa’s face if he had brought **that** home with him. Neither of his parents were overwhelmingly strict or over baring, they didn’t like mess but they didn’t mind it either. They wanted things nice looking, but not spotless, Dad claimed it made the place look like no one lived there. But that doesn’t mean they’d react well if Draco came home with something messy and dirty and bad smelling. They’d make him clean it and if he couldn’t fix it, it’d go in the trash.

Soon, the dirty old hat started singing and Draco jumped back a little. Draco had heard of a lot of strange things but **this** , this was new. Soon, people were being called up to the stool and being sorted with the hat. For once in his life, Draco was happy his last name started with a ‘W’ meaning people would be less interested when it was his turn. He didn’t recognize many of the kids, but he recognized Hermione Granger as she sprinted to the chair and jammed the hat on her head.

“Gryffindor!” It cried.

Hermione beamed and took the hat off before running to the cheering table. Draco noticed that each house seemed to have its own great qualities. He noticed people losing their minds when Harry’s name came from Professor McGonagall’s lips. Harry was placed in Gryffindor and after that, he didn’t recognize anyone until it got to Ron, only two students above him on the list. Ron was also sorted into Gryffindor.

“Winchester, Draco!” McGonagall called at long last.

Draco gulped, glad that many had lost interest by now as he jogged his way to the stool. The stool was old and reminded him of things Grandpa Bobby had rebuilt constantly. The hat was placed on his head and Draco tensed instantly.

_Well aren’t you an interesting fellow._ The hat whispered in his brain. _Loyal to a fault, extremely bright, and I can sense bravery._

_That must be a mistake, I’m not brave._ Draco thought.

_Mistake? Lad, you’re a son of hunters on another country, as a wizard. You’ve got plenty of bravery._

**“GRYFINDOR!!!!!!!!** ” The hat roared.

The table clapped for him and he quickly put down the hat before scampering to his table. He sat next to Ron, who smiled at him.

“Looks like we’ll being seeing more of you, Mate.” Ron grinned.

So far, no one had made a single comment about Draco’s American accent, but he knew from History class that America was horrible to witches, so he expected to be shunned; but that’s okay, he’s a Winchester, he can manage.

As the feast began so did the real conversations and chatter. Everyone was talking about their families, what classes they were most excited about(that was mostly Hermione and some older students), and the usual anxious chattered that Draco knew from first days.

“I’m half and half. Me dad’s a muggle, Mum’s a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out.” A boy named Seamus Finnigan said with a mouth full of chicken.

“My family’s all pureblood, but my family thought I was a squib for the longest time. My great uncle Alfie kept trying to scare it out of me. They found out I had magic when he held me out the window and accidently let go, I bounced all down the road. Everyone was so proud, they bought me a toad.” Neville Longbottom shared.

“I don’t know about my parentage.” Draco admitted.

“What? How can you not know?” Seamus Finnigan demanded.

“I was adopted, but my dads say that my parents were magic. I don’t know if they were born from muggles or not.” Draco shrugged.

“’Dads’? As in two dads?” Neville Longbottom repeated, cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah, I’ve got two dads.” Draco nodded.

“Wow, that’s awesome, Mate. I’ve read about the controversy it is in America. Are your dads married?” Dean Thomas, a boy who may be muggle born but doesn’t know due to the fact he doesn’t know his father.

Draco told the boy yes and some of the other students that were “pureblood” were explained the gay marriage controversy in America. Draco ended up talking to Hermione Granger about books, Hermione thought it was cool that his papa is a Liberian and that Draco likes to read too. They talked about books and then classes they were excited and anxious for before the feast ended and they made their way to the common room.

The moving stairs was the first thing about the castle that Draco had a problem with. He didn’t like the idea of an inanimate object moving on its own, but Ron told him he’d get used to it; despite that Draco knew his fathers would go into rants about how unsafe it is. His dads would be right about this one, he could just see Alfie accidently falling off the stairs and hurting himself. Soon, they were in their dorms and all of their things were there. Without a second thought, Draco grabbed a pencil he brought and some paper from his notebook and began writing.

_Dear Papa and Dad,_

_The sorting ceremony was just finished about an hour ago. I was sorted into Gryfindor, one of the houses, and I think I’ve made some friends. I share a room with some others boys: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom. The dinner here was really good, but I would have preferred Dad’s sweet potatoes and steak to any of the food they have here. I’m going to write Alfie a letter too before I send my letters to be taken to a port key and then the states._

_I love you guys and miss you._

_Love,_

_Draco_

_Dear Alfie,_

_Hey buddy! I miss you already, Alf. Everyone here is my age and I bet none of them are nearly as fun at playing dinosaur as you are. Make sure to play with Papa and Daddy while I’m gone. I’m already counting down the days till Halloween so I can go trick or treating with you._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Draco smiled at his letters before sealing them and having them sent to the Portkey made specifically to the post office in Kansas.


End file.
